Chet (Video Game)
Chet is an original character appearing in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He can be seen as either alive or as a zombie depending on Lee Everett's choice of departure time leaving Clementine's house. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Almost nothing is known about Chet's life before the outbreak, Chet lived near the area of Hershel's Farm with his mother, and was good friends with Andre Mitchell and Shawn Greene. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" Chet is first seen with Shawn Greene trying to clear the road near Clementine's house in her neighborhood. He claims that he wouldn't get home at the rate they were at. He seems a bit disappointed due to the fact they were having hot dishes that night. When walkers approach them, Shawn, Lee Everett, and Clementine clear away the road and escape to Hershel's Farm with Chet riding in the back. There, Chet tells Shawn that he has to return home because his mother will be irritated if he is not home at a certain time. In-Game Decision After Lee and Clementine meet in her house, she asks Lee what they should do next. Lee has to decide if they should look for help when it is still bright outside, or wait until the cover of dark. This will determine how Chet is seen in-game. Day Time Departure (Unknown) If Lee and Clementine decide to look for help during the day, Chet will be with Shawn clearing away the road. Chet will help Lee, Clementine and Shawn escape the walkers and once he reaches Hershel's farm he will head back to his home. In this scenario, Chet's fate remains unknown. Night Time Departure (Undead) If Lee and Clementine decide to look for help during the night, Chet will be replaced by Andre Mitchell, and will appear reanimated as a zombie, attempting to attack the group until they flee on Andre's police car. Death Killed By *Zombies (Determinant) If Lee chooses to leave with Clementine at night, Shawn and Andre will mention that Chet was bitten and that they were looking for the zombie that got him. When Lee and Clementine find out about Hershel's farm, Chet will appear reanimated as a zombie and approach the four of them. Andre Mitchell will attempt to put Chet down, but can't do it being Chet's friend. They leave and Chet remains as a zombie. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chet has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Relationships Shawn Greene Shawn and Chet were neighbors, and had been friends before the apocalypse began. They remain friends after its outbreak, and are in Atlanta when it began. Upon traveling back to the area that Lee Everett is present in, they are forced to stop after coming upon a roadblock. Depending on Lee's decision to leave with Clementine at day or night, Chet will either be a walker, or he is assisting Shawn with clearing the roadblock. As a zombie, Shawn seems to be in horror and shock at his death. After clearing the roadblock in the daytime decision, Chet will drive them to Shawn's father Hershel's farm, where he bids them farewell in a friendly manner. Andre Mitchell Andre and Chet aren't seen interacting if you keep Chet alive, though it is implied they were friends. When a zombified Chet started to head toward Andre and Shawn, Andre is unable to kill him. Along with that, when Andre drops off Shawn, Lee and Clementine, Andre tells Shawn that he's sorry about Chet and that "Chet was a good dude." Lee Everett Although these two are never given much time to develop any form of relationship, Chet seems grateful that Lee and Clementine came along and helped them get out of Clementine's neighborhood and back to his house. Clementine Although these two are never given much time to develop any form of relationship, Chet was nice and friendly towards Clementime and was happy to meet her as well as Lee. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" (Alive or Zombified, Determinant) Trivia *Chet has one non-canon death. If Lee stands still without attempting to move the car, the zombies will eat Lee while, in the background, you can witness a zombie feasting on Chet. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Unknown Category:Determinant